The Girl in the Stars Outtakes
by Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle
Summary: This is a book of outtakes from my fanfic The Girl in the Stars. They're just short stories from Ana's life before, during and after The Girl in the Stars. Some might expand on adventures that are mentioned in the fanfic while some expand on her life with Eomer. Please read and review! Thank you! You might need to read the fanfic first but it's not necessary!


Éomer had a thing for dancing with Ana whenever he could.

The first time he danced with her was at Aragorn's coronation party. They had only been together a few weeks but Ana had never been so happy. With the threat of Sauron and the Ring gone, she had actually had time to relax and enjoy the time she spent with Éomer and her friends instead of looking over her shoulder every two minutes.

Everyone had just finished eating and drinking their fill at the feast when the soft music in the background suddenly increased in volume. Aragorn stood up and held his hand out to Legolas who took it willingly and followed his beloved into the middle of the empty dance floor. Aragorn took the elf into his arms, not caring for traditional customs and etiquette, and swayed softly to the music. Ana had never seen her brother look as relaxed and happy as he did at that moment.

Ana was pulled out of her musings by a hand appearing in front of her. She glanced to the side to see the hand belonged to Éomer who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Shall we?" He asked, smiling.

Ana took the proffered hand and let Éomer lead her onto the dance floor as well. Aragorn sent her a wink over Legolas' shoulder when he saw that they had joined the couple. Éomer rested one hand on her waist and used the other hand to hold one of her own close to his chest. Ana let her free hand rest on Éomer's broad shoulder and smiled softly as the two started to dance.

"Well this is a surprise." Ana commented softly, grinning, as Éomer led her through the dance flawlessly. "I didn't expect a horse lord to be able to dance as well as an elf."

Éomer made a face that was filled with annoyance but also fondness as he told her, "Éowyn learned how to dance when she was very young and Theoden had just taken us in. Of course, she was still very shy and scared of everyone at that point so she made me come with her to her dance lessons and made me be her dance partner. I learned a great deal in those six months."

"Ah, I can just imagine you learning to dance at just ten years old!" Ana laughed brightly before pressing a kiss to Éomer's cheek. "I'm glad you learned. I never did pay attention when Arwen tried to teach me how to dance. I was far too busy thinking about how to escape the lessons and find my way to the training grounds."

"Yes, I can imagine that too." Éomer grinned down at her as the dance came to an end. He bowed deeply, lifting his head to wink at her, before saying, "Thank you for the dance, my lady."

Ana rolled her eyes but had to smile as she curtsied in return. She was soon stolen from Éomer by Aragorn who declared that she had to dance with him now that she had proved that she _could _dance.

* * *

"My Love!"

Ana turned at the sound of Éomer's deep voice calling across the market. The people of Rohan bowed and curtsied at the sight of their king but Éomer waved them away, smiling, as he strode towards Ana.

"I see you've escaped your meetings and advisors." Ana greeted the man once he reached her. She raised an eyebrow. "Should I be expecting a search party to arrive soon?"

"You make it sound like coming to see my beloved is a crime!" Éomer exclaimed, clutching his chest in mock-hurt.

"I was informed that you had important meetings all day since my brother is arriving in three days." Ana told the horse lord, turning back to where she had been listening to a few of the villagers play music. She grinned despite herself at the thought of her brother arriving for her and Éomer's wedding.

"You've been bribing my advisors to tell you things again." Éomer accused, chuckling, as he stepped up behind Ana.

"It's not my fault they like me more than you! Now hush! I'm trying to listen!" Ana scolded her future husband lightly. She yelped as Éomer spun her round and took her hands. "Éomer!"

"What? Can I not dance with you?" Éomer asked, spinning her round in time with the lively music.

"You are meant to be in the hall!" Ana reminded him but she couldn't help but laugh and let Éomer spin and twirl her round the market. She giggled as Éomer lifted her up by the waist and spun around with her while he laughed happily.

Éomer let her down and she flushed as the villagers all burst into applause. She curtsied jokingly and Éomer bowed at her side before his eyes widened. Ana followed his gaze to see Gamling hurrying towards them with a stern face.

"I see the search party has started!" Ana grinned as Éomer groaned under his breath.

"My lord! We have been waiting for you to return! Your advisors were worried that you had got lost while having some fresh air!" Gamling told Éomer dryly as he rolled his eyes. He smirked at Ana. "I see you have been distracted by our future Queen once again. You are all he talks about, my lady. It's a miracle we get any work done."

"Alright! I believe we're needed in the hall!" Éomer said quickly, his cheeks turning slightly pink as Ana laughed loudly. He bowed to Ana, kissing her hand gently. "I'll see you at dinner, my love."

Éomer took off towards the hall with Gamling and as soon as they reached the steps, he shoved his closest soldier. Ana could hear Gamling's laughter from where she stood.

* * *

The fire warmed Ana's hands as she stood close to it. Elves didn't usually feel the cold as much as others but it was an extremely cold winter that year and the fact that Ana had given up her immortality meant that she was a lot more human than other elves. Legolas had informed her that he was just the same.

The Golden Hall was quiet, only a few servants were in the room cleaning, so Ana had time to think. She was in shock. She had hoped for a while that what she was hoping for would happen but now she actually _knew _that it had…

Ana smiled softly as the hall doors opened and she heard her husband approaching gently. She giggled as Éomer's cold hands covered her own.

"You're cold!" Ana complained teasingly, turning around to stare up into Éomer's hazel eyes. Her husband had always been taller than her, a rare thing since both male and female elves had always been extremely tall, and it was one of the things that Ana loved about him.

"I'm sorry. Blame your brother for making me leave you and go hunting with him." Éomer told her as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ana smiled, resting her head on his chest. They automatically started swaying gently, both of them listening to the sound of the wind howling outside. Ana was soothed by the sound of Éomer's heartbeat beneath her head.

The two swayed together in silence for a few minutes before Ana broke it.

"I found something out while you were gone." She told Éomer casually.

"And what would that be?" Éomer asked as they continued to sway.

Ana hesitated for a moment before admitting quietly, "You're going to be a father."

It took a second for Éomer to register the words, apparently, but he suddenly stopped swaying and pulled away to look down at Ana.

"What? Y-you're –" He gestured towards her stomach with a trembling hand.

Ana took his now-warm hands and rested them on her flat stomach gently and rested her own hands on top of his.

"We're having a baby, Éomer." She told him, smiling widely, practically buzzing with excitement.

Éomer stared at her in silence with shock for a moment before pulling her into a hug so enthusiastic that she was swept off her feet. Ana giggled happily as Éomer covered her face with kisses.

"Gamling! GAMLING!" Éomer shouted, grinning, as he held Ana to him.

Gamling burst into the room with his sword drawn and two more guards behind him. It seemed they had been guarding the hall outside. Gamling looked round the room and relaxed when he realised there was no threat.

"I thought you were in trouble!" Gamling growled, sheathing his sword grumpily. "What is it?"

"We must have a feast!" Éomer ordered, his face lit up with joy. "Ana is with child!"

Gamling's expression immediately changed from grumpiness to shock and happiness. Ana could hear the servants behind them talking and whispering. Gamling bowed and left the room, after giving his congratulations.

Éomer grinned down at Ana and said, "I shall have to stop dancing you round the room soon then."

Ana couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed before she grinned back and said, "I'm sure we'll manage and it's worth it."


End file.
